


Hermione Granger

by Clove_The_Hufflepuff



Series: MultiFandom Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove_The_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Clove_The_Hufflepuff
Summary: 100 words of Hermione before she went to Hogwarts.





	

As a child, I knew I was different. Not only was I that funny looking girl, with bushy hair and beaver like teeth, but I was also intelligent.

And children were always jealous of those better then them. The boys would mock me for being too smart.

And the girls would mock my looks.

Children were cruel. Because most things they said was the truth.

So I would hide behind books and knowledge. I locked myself away, guarding myself from the pain of those hurtful words.

But then I found out that I was a witch. And yet, nothing changed.


End file.
